Solo tú y yo
by SarayZoro
Summary: Alex quiere resolver ciertos temas muy dolorosos de su pasado para ello se irá a la Academia Cross, donde vive su amigo de la infancia. ZeroxOc, KanamexOC, TakumaxOc y AidouxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**__**Hola, espero que os guste este nuevo fic que he escrito, se que tengo otros dos pendientes, One Piece e Inazuma Eleven. Por el primero no os preocupéis que actualizaré cuando tenga el siguiente cap listo, pero con el de Inazuma Eleven simplemente no tengo inspiración en este momento, sin embargo prometo terminar ambos. Bueno quiero avisaros que este capitulo va a ser corto, ya que quiero ver como es acogido para luego ver si sigo o no. Y sin más dilación el disclaimer: "Vampire Knight no me pertenece es propiedad de Matsuri Hino, si fuese mio Zero no estaría enamorado de Yuki.

* * *

**_EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ETAPA._**

Hace ya casi 9 años que mi vida cambió completamente:

**_Era una noche oscura, paseaba junto a mi hermano y mi madre, cuando apareció un muchacho joven que se camuflaba perfectamente con la noche, únicamente se le distinguían sus ojos rojos, como la sangre. Lo único que recuerdo además de esto es ver a mi madre en el suelo sin moverse y a mi hermano frente a mí protegiéndome de aquel hombre. La expresión del chico era de terror, y andaba hacia atrás intentando apartar la vista de mi hermano._**

- ¡ALEX! ¡ALEX!

- ¿Qué pasa Tori?- Tori era mi mejor amiga desde que me adoptaron por tercera vez. Era una chica mediana, pelinegra, liso y sus ojos era de un negro azabache.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Hoy es tu última noche en la ciudad.

- Perdona, es que estaba recordando algunos momentos con vosotros- le mentí, se me olvido comentar que aquel chico era un vampiro, y mi amiga no sabía nada acerca de ellos.

- Pues, recuerda también este último día con nosotros.

No me podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el día. En ese momento supe que los echaría de menos, pero había llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad. Me acosté pronto, ya que me tenía que levantar temprano para coger el avión:

Al despertarme me di una ducha, me vestí con unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa turquesa y una cazadora vaquera, desayuné y me fui al aeropuerto. Cuando el avión despejó eran las dos de la tarde, todavía quedaban cuatro horas de vuelo. Tenía a Zero. No lo veía desde la muerte del entierro de sus padres, después de aquello él fu adoptado por el señor Cross y a mí me acogieron una familia de cazadores no muy recomendables. Después de eso, gracias a Yagari-sensei el peli plateado y yo no perdimos el contactó, pues él adulto hacía de intermediario.

El viaje se me hizo muy corto, como el aeropuerto estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad y yo le había pedido al director que no vinera a recogerme, ya que quería darle una sorpresa a mi amigo, cogí un taxi para que me dejara en la plaza céntrica de la ciudad.

Llegué a una gran plaza, a la derecha había una larga y ancha calle, llena de tiendas, al final de la calle se podía ver la Academia Cross, me dirigí por aquella calle, observaba por encima los escaparates. Mi cabeza no paraba de pensar que cara pondría Zero al verme y eso provocaba que mi sonrisa no parase de crecer. El camino hacia la academia se me hizo corto. Al llegar me sorprendí de ver la cancela abierta.

-**Aquí son muy despreocupados con la seguridad**- pensé ampliando si se podía más mi sonrisa.

Seguí mi camino, a cada pasó que daba me sorprendía más de lo que mis ojos veían, y por lo que pude suponer la academia estaba rodeada por un bosque. Sólo estaba a unos metros cuando un chico se puso frente a mí apuntando me con una pistola.

-¿Quién eres?- me preguntó el chico. Con una simple mirada supe que aquel que me apuntaba era Zero.

-Así reciben aquí a los nuevos estudiantes, baka-kun- le respondí entre divertida y desafiante.

-Alex…

* * *

Como podéis haber observado no he descrito a Alex, pues quiero que cada uno se la imagine como quiera, ya sea como una misma o como su mejor amiga :P Espero con muchas ganas sus reviews, os recuerdo que no hace falta que estéis registrados para comentar^.^

Mata ne


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic, quiero darles las gracias a yui-kamui-shion por dejarme su personaje. Bueno aquí les dejo el disclaimer:

"Vampire Knight no me pertenece es propiedad de Matsuri Hino, si fuese mio ya hubiese aparecido alguien que ayudase a Zero a olvidar a Yuuki"

* * *

**_¿UNA RELACIÓN DIFERENTE?_**

Zero estaba frente a mí, impactado por verme después de todo este tiempo, la verdad es que había cambiado bastante mis pechos habían crecido, tenía el pelo más largo y tenía mis curvas bien definidas.

-Deberías bajar el arma… te recuerdo que no soy un vampiro- le dije intentando que volviera del trance

-¿De verdad eres tú?- me pregunto todavía incrédulo y bajando muy despacio la pistola. Yo me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Después de esto creo que ya sabes que soy de carne y hueso- le contesté con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminábamos hacia el despacho del director, al mismo tiempo que nos poníamos al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas durante los últimos meses. La chica le conté que Yagari me había pedido que fuese a la academia, para ayudarlos en un asunto y, durante los últimos meses había descubierto algunas cosas sobre la muerte de mi madre y la desaparición de mi hermano. Una vez que terminé de contarle le tocó a mi amigo, quien mee contó la aparición de Shizuka, e Ichiru, la verdadera identidad de Yuki, entre otras cosas. Llegamos al despacho del director, pero no había nadie, así que seguimos hablando. Me di cuenta de ciertas cosas que Zero no me había dicho ni me diría nunca, pero como no estaba segura de ello, decidí que lo mejor era preguntar.

-Zero… ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Yuki?

-La odio es una maldita chupasangre, además prometí matarla cuando la volviese a ver- me respondió desviando la mirada, para que no viera ese deje de tristeza que apareció al decir aquellas palabras.

Justo cuando le iba a decir algo, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando ver a una chica de diecisiete años, de un metro sesenta y…, pelo largo, rizado, de color violeta y en las puntas de un color morado más oscuro, sus ojos eran grandes, de color rosa y tenía la tez tan blanca como la nieve, según me habló mi casi hermano la chica se llamaba Yui y a su lado un hombre adulto, por lo que supuse era Kaien Cross, el director de la academia.

-Alex, esta es Yui y el que está a su lado…- me presentaba el oji-amatista

-Soy el director Cross, es un gusto Alex-chan, espero que durante todo el tiempo estés aquí me trates como a un padre- le interrumpió el adulto.

-Claro…-le contesté con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Antes de que te instales quiero hablar contigo y con vosotros dos- dijo seriamente el rubio- Chicos, dentro de un mes la clase nocturna volverá a estudiar aquí, por lo que los tres serán los perfectos- las caras de Zero y de Yui cambiaron por completo y comenzaron a recriminarle aquello, mientras que yo solo observaba la escena con cara de póquer.-Deberías de estar como Alex-chan, seguro que ella está muy emocionada con la idea.

-Director Cross no se confunda.- le dije muy seria- Si no le importa me gustaría saber mi cuarto para poder instalarme y descansar.- le pedí

-Yo te acompaño- se propuso la chica ojirosa, olvidándose por completo de lo que minutos antes les había contado el director, con lo que ambas salimos de aquella sala y se dirigiéndonos a la casa del ojimarrón, dejando solos a los dos varones.

Yui y yo ya estábamos en la que sería mi habitación, poniendo mis cosas en su sitio. Mientras lo hacíamos nos íbamos conociendo poco a poco. Me sorprendió saber que Zero le había hablado de mí. A la peli-violeta no le pareció justo, ya que él no me había contado nada sobre ella

-No es justo, yo sé muchísimo de ti- se quejo la ojirosa- pienso cargarme a Zero por esto.

-Jajaja, déjalo seguro que tendría algún motivo para no contar me nada.- le contesté con una sonrisa.

Yui me iba a contar algo cuando el oji-amatista abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo así la conversación. La peli rizada se despidió y al pasar al lado de su hermanastro le dio un codazo en las costillas y se fue.

-¿Y eso?

-Fue por no contarme cosas sobre ella.- le respondí metiendo la maleta en lo alto del armario. Zero se sentó en los pies de la cama, esperando a que terminase.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada?- me preguntó, enseguida supe a lo que se refería

-No tenía nada que decir.- me giré y le sonreí- pasa me lo que hay en el neceser que está encima de la mesilla de noche.- Me hizo caso y del neceser sacó una caja bastante grande y me la dio.

-Esto es tuyo, Ichiru onii-chan me dio esto- le comenté sacando de la caja un pequeño colgante y se lo entregué.- me hizo prometer no decirte nada.

-¿Y que se supone que significa esta llave?

-No lo sé Zero.- le contesté sentando me a su lado- pero me dijo que lo sabrías en el momento adecuado.

Él se colocó el colgante y me sonrió, siempre había intentado ser lo más serio y frío posible con las personas que lo rodeaban, pero cuando estaba conmigo podía ser el mismo y eso me hacía sentir especial. No pude evitar recostar mi cabeza en su hombro como cuando éramos pequeños y al igual que en aquellos tiempo el me paso su brazo por los hombros.

-Sabes te he echado de menos- me confesó- peque

-Ya lo tenías que fastidiar ¿no?- me quejé, odiaba que me llamase de esa forma, por lo que me levanté y puse frente a él y pude ver aquella sonrisa que solo habíamos visto su familia y yo.-Te lo aviso Zero, como me vuelvas a decir "peque" te la cargas. Después no me digas que no te lo advertí.

-Peque

-Ok, tú te lo has buscado- y me lancé sobre él, y enseguida mis manos fueron a hacerle cosquillas.

En un principio podía decirse que la victoria estaba de mi lado, pero con un simple movimiento el peli-plateado estaba encima de mí haciéndome cosquillas. No podía parar de reír. Estuvimos un buen rato, cambiando de posiciones para poder le hacer cosquillas al contrario hasta que…

-Ok, me rindo- dije cuando sentí que volvía a estar encima., ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, para aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir a causa de la risa. Al abrirlos nuestros ojos se encontraron y en mi cabeza a pareció un maravillosa idea. Me fui acercando lentamente a su cara, y deposité un suave beso en su mejilla. Y Zero se quitó con una velocidad sorprendente de encima.

-¿Por qué me has dado un beso?

-¿Y por qué no? De pequeños siempre os lo daba a ti y a Ichiru onii-chan

-Por lo que veo sigues llamando onii-chan a Ichiru- cambió de tema el oji-amatista.

-Ya sabes que entre él y yo siempre nos llevamos muy bien y para mí era como un hermano…- le respondí con una sonrisa triste, a la vez que me levantaba.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Nuestra relación es diferente, muy diferente- le aseguré saliendo de mi habitación y me fui a la cocina.

Al entrar en aquella habitación, el director y Yui estaban preparando la cena, quise ayudar, pero el rubio me lo prohibió alegando lo cansada que debía estar por el largo viaje hasta allí. No quise entrar en ningún tipo de discusión por lo que me senté en la mesa y a escondidas ayudé a la peli-violeta a ponerla. Al poco tiempo de terminar de poner la mesa Zero apareció serio y nos pusimos todos a comer. La peli-violeta me preguntó muchas cosas sobre cómo era el peli plateado de pequeño. En algunas preguntas podía sentir las patadas que me daba este para que no las contestase, ya que para él era muy vergonzoso recordar aquellos momentos. El director no paró de reírse durante toda la cena ya fuese por las caras del oji-amatista, por las preguntas de la ojirosa o por mis respuestas.

Después de cenar entre todos recogimos la mesa. Yo nada más terminar esta tarea salí a que me diera el aire y a pensar. Estaba apoyada contra la puerta, con los ojos cerrados. Recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Zero.

Flashback

-Por lo que veo sigues llamando onii-chan a Ichiru- cambió de tema el oji-amatista.

-Ya sabes que entre él y yo siempre nos llevamos muy bien y para mí era como un hermano…- le respondí con una sonrisa triste, a la vez que me levantaba.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Nuestra relación es diferente, muy diferente- le aseguré saliendo de mi habitación y me fui a la cocina.

Fin Flashback

-_¿Por qué le he dicho eso?-_pensé cuando fuimos pequeños tuvimos la típica relación de novios, pero eso no era para decirle aquella frase ¿o sí? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la tos de alguien que estaba frente a mí. En seguida abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de Yui, quién me miraba divertida.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te he llamado como una veinte veces y no me has contestado.

-Lo siento, pero estaba en mi mundo.

-Ya me lo he podido imaginar- en su cara de repente se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara- y en ese mundo tuyo no estaría Zero ¿verdad?

-¡No!-le grite su cara cambió de picardía a incredulidad.

-Y si no te gusta porque estás roja

-¡Yo no estoy roja!- le espeté- Y hasta mañana- me despedí yendo me a mi habitación. En el caminó pasé junto al chico mencionado y pasé olímpicamente de él. Al llegar a mi dormitorio cerré la puerta con fuerza y me tumbe boca abajo. Y empecé a darle vueltas otra vez a la frase que le había dicho al oji amatista y a la conversación con Yui- No, no quiero que nadie más sufra por eso…-susurré mientras me quedaba dormida y derramaba algunas lágrimas

* * *

**Quiero darles las gracias a:**

**maty aritha: de verdad alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo del fic. En cuanto a tus fics te prometo que este fin de semana me leeré alguno y te comento (el instituto y la selectividad no me dejan mucho tiempo y si publico es por que antes lo escirbo en mi cuaderno y solo los tengo que pasar al ordenador).**

** akari hiroyuki: me puso muy feliz tu comentario, y no te preocupes que Yuuki va a terminar muy solita jajaja.**

**María: como te digo siempre preciosa me alegra que te guste el fic y que te quiero con locura. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. 3**

**Cana Lawliet-san: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y le des una oportunidad al fic :)**

**Y por supuesto a todos los lectores que habéis leído el primer capitulo pero no comentasteis, espero sus reviews con tomatazos, sugerencias o lo que queráis **

**Matta ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capítulo del fic, quiero darles las gracias a yui-kamui-shion por dejarme su personaje. Bueno aquí les dejo el disclaimer:

"Vampire Knight no me pertenece es propiedad de Matsuri Hino, si fuese mio ya hubiese aparecido alguien que ayudase a Zero a olvidar a Yuuki"

* * *

**_UN MARAVILLOSO RECUERDO_**

Sentí como algunos rayos de Sol me calentaban las mejillas y otros más molestos impactaban en mis párpados, me di la vuelta y sentí como las sábanas se enredaban entre mis piernas.

-**No recuerdo haberme tapado anoche**-pensé destapándome, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez que deje de sentir las sábanas abrí mis ojos con mucha lentitud, mientras me estiraba. No tarde en levantarme y me dirigí al armario para cambiarme, pero al pasar por la cómoda me fijé en la foto que había allí, en ella salíamos Zero, Ichiru y yo, la fotografía fue tomada meses antes de las muertes de los padres de los gemelos. Lo que más sorprendió fue ver la pulsera que estaba en la esquina superior derecha y no pude evitar recordar aquellos maravillosos momentos que había vivido con ambos chicos.

Flashback

Los gemelos y yo dábamos un paseo por el pueblo, ya que el menor se había recuperado por completo del resfriado. Yo iba por detrás de ellos, pues hacía solo unos minutos que Zero y yo nos habíamos peleado como siempre y para molestarme todavía más se puso al lado de su hermano y se fue más adelante.

Pasamos frente a una tienda que vendía un poco de todo y me paré para ver una pulsera, de la que colgaban un corazón, una nota musical y una estrella respectivamente, y me había gustado mucho. De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y no pude evitar pegar un bote del susto. Me giré enfadada para saber quién era el causante de aquello y me encontré con la cara del mayor de los gemelos, quien intentaba aguantar la risa.

-¡Baka, no tiene gracia!- le grité, al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Eso te pasa por quedarte atrás, peque- dijo estallando en risas.

-¡TE ODIO!- le chillé y me fui corriendo.

Al pasar junto a Ichiru, este me cogió la muñeca, pero me deshice de su agarre con un rápido movimiento. Y me fui a "mi lugar especial" como lo había bautizado, siempre iba allí cuando me sentía triste, echaba de menos a mi medre y a mi hermano y por supuesto cuando me enfadaba con Zero, como en aquel momento. Aquél lugar era un pequeño árbol que estaba sólo en mitad del bosque, el cual se encontraba cerca de casa.

No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve en aquel lugar llorando y dándole vueltas a por qué el mayor de los gemelos se portaba de así conmigo, en especial aquel día. Hoy hacía un año desde que perdí a mi madre y a mi hermano. De repente escuché un sonido que provenía de los matorrales .Me levanté y me puse alerta, pero para mi sorpresa de ver que el mayor de los peli-plateados salía de ellos. Nada más verlo me quite las lágrimas que todavía corrían por mi cara y me volví a sentar con mi espalda apoyada en el árbol y miré a otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a seguir metiéndote conmigo?- le pregunté intentando sonar los más fría que pude.

-¡Cómo crees! Te estaba buscando porque me preocupaba como te encontrabas, pues no has venido a comer.- me contestó poniéndose frente a mí.

-Debes estar muy preocupado- comenté en voz baja, pese a eso él se enteró.

-Ok, gomen nasai por lo de esta mañana, pero no creo que haya sido para llegar hasta el punto de no creerme cuando te digo algo.

-Entonces, explícame porque HOY tienes que comportarte de una manera tan…imbécil.-dije haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra hoy.

-Me comporto como siempre.

-¡No me mientas! ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Pensé que era la mejor forma de que no pensaras tanto en tu madre y en tu hermano- Aquello me cayó como jarro de agua. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y le di una bofetada.

-¿Porqué...?

-A quién se le ocurre insultar y hacer enfadar a una persona para que no recuerde a sus seres queridos, sin embargo… arigato- le conteste muy seriamente para terminar con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por el chico, pero la sonrisa de él desapareció con gran rapidez dejándome confundida.

-Retira lo que dijiste antes.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que gritaste cuando saliste corriendo.

-Te refieres al te odio- este no tardó en asentir- lo dije totalmente enserio-Al mirarlo pude observar que su cara era un auténtico poema, ya que no se esperaba esa contestación por mi parte. En aquel momento me acerque a su mejilla y deposité un beso en ella. El oji-amatista me miro aún más confundido si podía y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.- jamás podría odiarte. Zero eres la persona más importante que tengo ahora. Contigo puedo ser yo, mientras que con el resto de personas tengo que fingir ser fuerte, para que no me vean lo frágil y débil que soy en realidad.

-Alex…-Zero fue a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de mi estómago- Será mejor que volvamos a casa, Ichiru debe de estar muy preocupados porque no hemos llegado todavía.

-Tienes razón- dije, mientras ambos nos poníamos de pie.

Al ponerme junto al peli plateado para irnos a casa, este me cogió la mano y no la soltó en ningún momento, esta acción me hizo sonrojar a más no poder. Cuando llegamos a casa, esta estaba completamente oscura. Entramos y enseguida solté la mano de mi acompañante, para dirigirme a mi habitación, pero el oji-amatista me la volvió a agarrar y me llevó al salón. Nada más entrar alguien encendió la luz y pude escuchar…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron los padres de los chicos y el pequeño de los hermanos.

-¿Por qué…? Para mi cumpleaños todavía quedan unos meses…

-Hoy hace un año que vives con nosotros… sabemos que el motivo por el que viniste aquí no es para celebrarlo, pero queríamos que nos hace muy felices que vivas con nosotras- me explico Hitomi, la madre de los gemelos.

-Arigato- les agradecí con una gran sonrisa y con algunas lágrimas furtivas- pero no tenían por qué haberlo hecho.

Hitomi me abrazó y los cinco nos sentamos a cenar la magnífica cena que habían preparado los padres. La comida fue muy divertida, pues comenzamos a contar anécdotas de cómo me recibieron los gemelos y los primeros días en aquella casa. Al terminar de cenar entre todos recogimos la mesa y nos sentamos junto a la chimenea como hacíamos cada noche. Yo me encontraba viendo el fuego cuando repentinamente frente a mí apareció una pequeña caja. Mi vista se dirigió a la persona que sujetaba aquel objeto y para mi sorpresa se trataba de Ichiru. Cogí la cajita y la abrí. No podía creer que la pulsera que había visto aquella mañana en la tienda estuviese allí. En seguida me incorporé y abracé al chico.

-Sabes no es a mí a quien debes dar le el abrazo- me separé de él confundida- Zero te la compró nada más irte, es su regaló.

Nada más escucharlo decir aquellas palabras me fui en busca del mayor de nosotros tres, al primer sitio que fui a mirar fue a su cuarto. Llamé a la puerta y Zero me dio permiso para entrar y no tarde en hacerle caso, una vez dentro salté sobre él, que se encontraba tumbado en su cama.

-¡Ey! ¿A qué viene eso?- me preguntó sorprendido y separándome un poco de él

-Eres el mejor- le respondí mirándole directamente en los ojos, que atraparon los míos. Poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando hasta darnos un tímido y dulce beso. Cuando nos separamos pude notar que el peli-plateado tenía un leve sonrojo y no pude evitar sonreír- Arigato.

Fin Flashback.

Era cierto que no quería volver a enamorarme de nadie, que volvieran a sufrir por mí, pero podía rehuir de aquellos sentimientos que tenía por Zero, él fue y sigue siendo mi primer amor. Deje la pulsera junto a mis cosas en el baño, me duché rápidamente y vestí con unos jeans, una camiseta con el hombro caído roja y unas manoletinas plateadas y por supuesto la pulsera. En el camino me encontré con él, quien llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia.

-Veo que no has tardado en ponértela.- observó el joven, mientras caminábamos

-¡Claro que no! Me trae muy buenos recuerdos- le dije con una sonrisa cómplice. El oji-amatista me fue a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Yui, quien se colgó de nosotros.

-¡Ohayo, parejita!- nos saludo Yui, que vestía también el uniforme.

-¡Ohayo!- le devolvimos el saludo.

-¿Tienes planeado hacer algo Alex-chan?- me preguntó la chica.

-Pues la verdad es que no- le contesté.

-¡Entonces me puedes ayudar!- grito alegre la chica, yo la miré confundida- Zero-kun me dijo que cantabas muy bien así que me puedes ayudar a terminar de componer una canción.

-Claro, sin embrago hace mucho que no canto- le explique a la chica.

-No te preocupes, eso no se olvida nunca- me tranquilizó la peli violeta. El oji amatista y yo fuimos a entrar en la cocina para comer algo

-¿No desayunas?-le preguntó el peli-plateado a la ojirosa.

-Ya lo hice- nos dijo Yui- Alex-chan nos vemos luego en mi cuarto.

-No sabía que habías dejado de cantar-me comento el chico.

-No tenía a mi mayor admirador, así que no vi el porqué seguir-le respondí con una sonrisa a la que él me correspondió.

* * *

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto,pero la filosofía no me ha dejado tiempo y no sé como me habrá salido el capitulo, así que ¿qué merezco reviews, tomatazos...?**

**No quiero irme si antes responder a los reviews del capitulo anterior :)**

**maty aritha y bluekeila: me alegra que te haya gustado^^**

**María: Porfín lo termine jajaja, espero que te haya gustado :P y ya me diras jejejeje**

**Cana Lawliet-san: Me alegra tenerte de lectora XD y sí que te comprendo respecto a Yukii cada vez la soporto menos jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Yui-Kamui-shion: De verdad me alegra que te guste ^^ En cuanto a eso de que mi fic opaco al tuyo creo que eso es imposible y la verdad es que he estado pensando en eso y si que va a ser un pelín complicado, pero creo que tengo la solución perfecta jajaja**

**Y por supuesto a todos los lectores que habéis leído el fic pero no comentasteis.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo del fic, quiero darles las gracias a yui-kamui-shion por dejarme su personaje. Y siento que sea tan corto pero es que he estoy en época de examen y ya llevaba tiempo sin publicar, así que sin más el disclaimer:

"Vampire Knight no me pertenece es propiedad de Matsuri Hino, si fuese mio ya hubiese aparecido alguien que ayudase a Zero a olvidar a Yuuki"

* * *

LA LLEGADA DE LOS VAMPIROS

Sólo quedaban un par de días para que el comenzara un nuevo curso para clase nocturna y con ello para que los tres guardianes que éramos tuviéramos escasas horas de descanso. Los estudiantes de ese turno ya habían comenzado a llegar. Como cada tarde después de clase Yui, Zero y yo nos dirigíamos al despacho del director para recibir a los estudiantes del dormitorio luna. Una vez que hacíamos las presentaciones yo me encargaba de llevar a los estudiantes a su dormitorio. Una vez en el despacho la peli-lila abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con cuatro figuras, tres de ellas femeninas y una masculina. El peli plateado se tensó muchísimo más de lo que había estado durante toda la semana con los vampiros, ya que frente a él se encontraba Yuuki, a quién reconocí por una foto que me mandó mi amigo hace tiempo, y a su lado al que supuse que era Kaname. El director se encontraba alrededor de la sangre pura.

-Por fin estáis aquí chicos- habló el director- Bueno Yui, Zero vosotros ya conocéis a Yuuki y a Kaname-kun- dijo señalándolos- y estas son Miyu y su hermana Akari.- La primera era una chica un poco más baja que yo, pelo castaño, liso hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de color verde azulado. La segunda era un poco más alta que la primera, su pelo era marrón oscuro ondulado y le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos eran de color ámbar.

-Es un placer conocerlos a los cuatros. Yo soy Alex y ellos son Yui y Zero- nos presenté.

-Es un placer ver una cara nueva entre los guardianes- comentó el castaño, que se me acercó y justo cuando a largo su mano para cogerla mía, Zero se interpuso.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima Kuran- le advirtió el oji-amatista.

El ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y la cercanía que había entre los chicos no ayudaba demasiado. Sabía que Yui sentía un gran odio hacia los vampiros, por lo que si los muchachos se ponían a pelear esta se pondría del lado del cazador, así que busque la mirada de Cross-san para que me echase una mano.

-Alex-chan acompáñalos al dormitorio- me dijo el rubio.

-Hai, si…

-Director no hace falta que nos acompañe nos sabemos el camino- me interrumpió el castaño.

-Lo sé Kaname-kun, pero me gustaría que Alex los acompañara para que se familiaricen- le respondió.

-Como ya está todo arreglado nos podemos ir- dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Te acompaño!- escuché que decía Zero.

-No hace falta, se cuidarme solita- le dije para luego acercarme y depositar un beso en su mejilla. Mientras le daba el beso pude sentir como alguien me lanzaba una mirada asesina- Ahora nos vemos.

Los cuatro vampiros y yo nos dirigimos al dormitorio luna, yo iba delante y podía seguir sintiendo aquellos ojos asesinos puestos en mi nuca. La primera mitad del camino fue en completo silencio, hasta que Miyu y Akari se acercaron.

-Hola de nuevo- me saludo la que era más bajita

-Hola.

-Puede que suene que soy muy cotilla, pero me gustaría saber qué tipo de relación tenéis ¿Zero? Y tú- me dijo la chica de ojos verdosos.

-Miyu-chan eso no se pregunta- le regaño su hermana.

-No me importa, la verdad es que Zero y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde pequeños- le contesté. El resto del camino estuvimos hablando las tres muy animadas.

-0-

Justo estaba saliendo del dormitorio luna cuando me encontré con Yui que iba seguida por un par de chicos que por su aura supuse que eran vampiros.

-¡Yui!-grité para llamar su atención- Veo que vienes acompañada. Mi nombre es Alex- me presenté

-Ellos son Aido y Takuma- los presento. Cuando señaló al último chico, noté como mi amiga se sonrojaba levemente-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Ahora te cuento, lo primero es llevar a Aido-san y a Takuma-san a su dormitorio…

-No hace falta que nos acompañen, estamos a menos de 5 metros, además nos sabemos el camino- me interrumpir- y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta ¿verdad Aido?

-Sí, sí lo que tú quieras, pero si nos vamos a ir que sea ya, Kaname-sama debe estar ya en el dormitorio.-contestó el ojiazul.

-Pues no se hable más. Ha sido un placer conocerte Alex, nos veremos en otro momento y me alegro mucho de verte Yui-san- se despidió con una gran sonrisa a la peli-lila y los dos rubios se fueron.

-¡Los odio!- exclamó mi amiga.

-No creo que odies a Takuma-san- le contesté

-Claro que sí, odio a todos los vampiros.

-Por eso te sonrojaste ¿no?

-No me cambies de tema y cuéntame por qué has tardado tanto.

* * *

**No quiero irme si antes responder a los reviews del capitulo anterior :)**

**maty aritha y bluekeila: siento mucho no haberme pasado por tus fics pero es que los examenes no me dejan trnaquila ni un solo segundo, en cuanto termine te prometo que los leeré.^^**

**María: Gracias por ser tan pesa y aquí la tienes jajaja dentro de poco ya sabes lo que pasará y muchas gracias por apoyarme cada vez que nos vemos y ser tan pesada jajaja**

**Cana Lawliet-san: Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo anterior, y espero que este también te guste.**

**Yui-Kamui-shion: De verdad me alegra que te guste ^^ y no pasa nada que no comentases hasta ese momento y muchas gracias por darme ese empujoncito preguntándome por el fic jaja.**

**Vampiresa17: Me alegra tener a una nueva lectora y me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic**

**Y por supuesto a todos los lectores que habéis leído el fic pero no comentasteis.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí está el quinto capítulo del fic, quiero darles las gracias a yui-kamui-shion por dejarme su personaje. Y siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, así que sin más el disclaimer:

"Vampire Knight no me pertenece es propiedad de Matsuri Hino, si fuese mio ya hubiese aparecido alguien que ayudase a Zero a olvidar a Yuuki"

* * *

UNA FIESTA DE FIN DE AÑO ESPECIAL

-Eso es lo que pasó-le terminé de explicar a Yui.

-No me puedo creer lo que me has comprado- me dijo- ha cambiado mucho en este último año.

-No sé cómo sería antes, pero ahora es una caprichosa y hay algo que no me gusta de ella.

-Si es así, debes de tener cuidado con ella- me aconsejó.

-¿Tener cuidado con quién?-preguntó una voz detrás nuestra.

-…Etto… yo me voy, me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer una cosa- dijo la oji rosa yéndose, dejándome sola con Zero.

-Me dices con quien debes tener cuidad o te lo tengo que sacar por la fuerza- me dio a elegir el peli-plateado.

-Supongo que no me queda otra…- y comencé a contarle lo que me había sucedido minutos antes.

Flashback

Volvía hacia el edificio principal de la academia, cuando se puso frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar desempacando tus cosas- le sugerí a la chica que estaba frente por frente

-No eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo hacer, además no vengo para hablarte de eso, estúpida- terminó insultándome la castaña.

-En ningún momento te he faltado el respeto Yuuki, así que haz lo mismo

-¿Me estás amenazando?- me preguntó acercándose.

-No, sólo te advierto- le contesté.

-Pues yo también te voy a advertir de una cosa, mocosa. Aléjate de Zero, él es mío- aquellas últimas palabras consiguieron molestarme de verdad.

-Sólo te voy a decir un par de cosas y espero que te quede claro. La primera es que Zero no es ningún tipo de objeto y la segunda es que él es quien tiene que elegir si quiere que me vaya de su vida o no.-le contesté- ¿Te ha quedado claro, mocosa chupasangre?

Fin Flashback

Después de haberle contado todo, Zero se quedó en silencio. Aquella situación me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Finalmente el peli plateado rompió aquella incómoda situación.

-No quiero que estés a menos de 5 metros de Yuuki – me pidió.

-¿Me ves cara de tonta?- le pregunté entre molesta y divertida- Soy lo suficientemente lista como para no acercarme a esa asquerosa chupasangre.

-¡Wow! Me sorprende que la hayas llamado chupasangre- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues no tienes porque. No todos son buenos, ni todos son malos, al igual que las personas- le contesté mirando hacia el cielo y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- me preguntó

-No es nada- puede sentir su mirada "cuéntame lo que te pasa o te la veras conmigo", la verdad es que después de la discusión con la sangre pura no tenía ganas de otro enfrentamiento con nadie- es sólo que no eres el único que ha perdido a alguna persona importante en este último año.- intenté aguantar las lágrimas, pero un par de ellas consiguieron escaparse de mi control.

-Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar-se disculpó.

-No tienes que disculparte- le dije mientras me quitaba las lágrimas- es normal que te preocupes por mi. Además creo que es el momento de que se lo cuente a alguien- me senté bajo un árbol que había cerca- Hace ya un año me mandaron a una misión bastante peligrosa, por eso decidieron asignarme un compañero. Durante la misión entablamos una relación muy estrecha y esa relación dio paso a una más íntima, en pocas palabras nos enamoramos. Justo el día en que se suponía que terminábamos la misión fuimos atacados. Hubo un momento en la pelea que me despiste, un vampiro iba a aprovechar eso para matarme, pero ese ataque no llegó nunca porque él se interpuso y…- no fui capaz de seguir contándole la historia por culpa de las lágrimas.

-¡Eh! No te pongas así, seguro que ese chico no quería que estuvieses triste- Zero intentó animarme a la vez que me quitaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que nos dimos un tierno beso. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y cuando nos vimos a los ojos no puede evitar ponerme roja como un tomate y le aparte la mirada. Pude notar cómo se le forma una sonrisa.

-Todavía te sonrojas- afirmo para después reírse.

-¡Para de reírte!- le grite al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro.

-De acuerdo, ya paro- me prometió y nos quedamos en silencio- Se hace tarde, deberíamos volver-ambos nos levantamos y nos volvimos a la Academia.

-0-

No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Recordando el beso de aquella tarde, en aquel momento no había pensado en las consecuencias. Zero seguía enamorado de Yuuki, aunque no quisiera admitirlo y eso me dolía, pero no podía pedirle más que una amistad… Miré el despertador, eran las dos de la mañana, me levanté y me puse un chándal para dar una vuelta por el bosque, a ver si de esa manera podía despejarme un rato.

Me encontraba cerca de los dormitorios luna cuando escuché un grito que provenía de los jardines de aquellos dormitorios. En un principio no iba a acercarme, pero de nuevo escuché aquel grito que ahora pedía ayuda. De la espalda saque mi pistola y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde había oído el grito. Para mi sorpresa me encontré a Akari forcejeando con otro vampiro.

-¡Déjala en paz!- el ordené apuntándolo con la pistola- Deja a Akari-chan – le repetí acercándome

- ¡Oh! Pero si tenemos aquí a la nueva guardiana-dijo el chico soltando a la peli marrón y acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

-Ni te atrevas a dar un paso más- le advertí.

-¿O sino que me vas a disparar?- me preguntó divertid mientras seguía andando y para enseñarle de lo que era capaz disparé.

-Te lo digo muy enserio vete de aquí o la próxima vez o pienso fallar- el vampiro no tardó en irse después de aquello.

Una vez que estuvimos solas me acerqué a Akari y me senté junto a ella, la oji ámbar me abrazó fuerte mente mientras yo comencé a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza. Justo cuando la chica se estaba tranquilizando aparecieron Miyu y los dos sangres pura. La castaña en seguida se puso al lado contrario al que estaba yo y comenzó a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado. Iba a hablar cuando Yuuki se adelantó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salvar a Akari- le respondí intentando ser lo más suave posible- Escuché unos gritos mientras daba un paseo y me la encontré forcejeando con otro de los vuestros.

-¿Y el disparo?- preguntó la ojiverdosa.

-Fue sólo una advertencia-le respondí con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Arigato, Alex-chan- me agradeció la pequeña.

-De nada, lo que no entiendo es porque ninguno ha bajado antes- comenté.

-Yo tengo el sueño muy pesado y no me he enterado de nada, sino llega a ser porque Kaname-kun ha venido a mi cuarto y me ha despertado- me explicó sin separarse de su hermana, pero el semblante se le cambió de repente y todavía más al escuchar las palabras de Yuuki.

-Nosotros si lo escuchamos, pero al asomarme por la ventana vi que no era un asunto de mucha importancia y cuando se lo conté a Kaname decidimos que íbamos a intervenir, claro está que al escuchar el disparo no pudimos pasarlo por alto.

Esas palabras provocaron que las ganas que tenía de patearle el trasero a esa maldita chupa sangre aumentaran considerablemente. Para mi sorpresa Miyu se levantó y se puso frente al sangre pura para darle una bofetada y luego salió corriendo. Su hermana iba a ir tras ella, pero la detuve.

-Deberías irte a dormir,- le aconsejé sin embargo ella iba a decirme algo pero no la dejé- no te preocupes iré a por tu hermana para que vuelva.

-La acompañó- dijo el castaño.

-Creo que después de lo que acaba de pasar es mejor que vaya sola, si me disculpan me voy ya- le contesté yéndome. Nada más salir una figura se colocó a mi lado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acompañarte- me contestó la peli-lila- Sabes que te has metido en un buen lío al entrar en los dormitorios luna sin permiso- me regañó.

-Pero si no hubiese entrado Akari-chan…-intenté defenderme.

-Lo sé, pero tú crees que ella le contará eso al director- yo lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza- Menos mal que estaba ahí para ver lo que estaba pasando en realidad y echarte un cable cuando esa mentirosa se lo diga a Cross-san.

-¿Y tú que hacías ahí?- le pregunté.

-No podía dormir y salí a dar una vuelta, pero deberíamos dejar de hablar y buscar a Miyu y poder irnos a la cama.

-¿La has llamado Miyu?-le pregunté atónita.

-Se merece mis respetos, al fin y al cabo es a la primera de su raza que veo que le levanta la mano a un sangre pura y eso le va a traer más de un problema, estoy segura.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo.

-Dejemos el tema y encontrémosla.

La estuvimos buscando un buen rato hasta que la encontramos en un merendero, hecha un bolita y llorando. Nos acercamos en silencio hasta que nos pusimos delante de ella.

-Miyu-chan- la llame y ella levantó su cabeza y se quitó las lágrimas que había en su rostro.

-Chicas…

-¿Por qué lloras? Deberías estar feliz de que tu hermana este bien- le dijo Yui sentándose a su lado, mientras yo me acuclillaba y quedaba a su altura.

-Y lo estoy pero…

-Es por Kaname ¿no es así?- la interrumpí y ella sólo asintió.

-Él antes no era así- las dos la miramos interrogantes- Después de la muerte de nuestros padres Kaname. Akari-nee-san y yo nos criamos juntos. Desde aquel momentos nos unimos mucho, sin embargo cuando esa…Yuuki llegó a casa él ha cambiado mucho, incluso ha roto la promesa que nos hicimos.

-Resumiendo estás celosa de la relación entre Kaname y Yuuki y la odias por eso- comentó la ojirosa.

-Yo no…-intentó decir para luego callarse un momento-puede que lleves razón.

-Entonces lucha por él- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Es muy fácil decirlo, pero Yuuki…- la ojimarrón no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-Por ella no te preocupes ya haremos algo nosotras ¿no es cierto Alex?- me preguntó Yui.

-Tenlo por seguro- les respondí con una sonrisa algo apagada. Para que mentirme seguramente si le pasaba algo a esa maldita chupa sangre Zero…

-¡ALEX!- me gritó mi compañera de clase al oído.

-¿Por qué me gritas?

-Te estábamos hablando, pero tú estabas en tu mundo- me contestó la peli lila.- Seguro que estabas pensando en Zero y el beso de esta tarde.

-¿Cómo…?

-Os estuve espiando- admitió Yui con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- me siguieron interrogando las dos.

-Él sigue enamorado de Yuuki…

-Lucha por él- me cortó Miyu- no es lo que me has dicho antes.

- Miyu-chan tiene razón- intentó convencerme mi otra amiga.

-Si sólo fuera eso no habría problema alguno- les dije levantándome y alejándome un poco de ellas.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- siguió la vampiresa con el interrogatorio.

-No quiero que resulte herido ni nada por el estilo -les contesté.

-¿Por qué iba a resultar herido?

-0-

Yui y yo volvíamos de dejar a Miyu en el dormitorio luna. Durante todo el camino estuvimos planeando la salida que íbamos a hacer las tres al pueblo para comprar los vestidos para la fiesta de fin de año que por lo visto siempre celebra el director con los alumnos que se quedan en la escuela y los vampiros.

-No puedo creer que me hayáis convencido para que le cuente eso a Zero- comenté en voz alta.

-Es lo justo, después de todo las tres nos vamos a declarar-dijo la peli lila de mala gana.

-No entiendo porque te pones así, entiendo que odies a los vampiros por la muerte de tus padres, pero no todos los vampiros son iguales- le dije- Además te has hecho amiga de Miyu.

-¡Eso es diferente!- me reprocho.

-¿En qué?-le pregunté entre risas- Miyu-chan es igual de vampiro que Takuma-san.

-Etto…- mi amiga intentaba buscar algo con lo que contradeciré, pero no lo encontró y estallamos en risas.-Ok, tienes razón… supongo que tengo miedo de que me rechace o algo por el estilo.

-Después de lo que he visto esta mañana, no creo que te dijera que no- la intenté animar.

-Supongo que hasta la fiesta de fin de año no lo sabremos con seguridad- me dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa. En el hall nos encontramos a Zero y a Cross quienes despedían a Yuuki.

-Hasta mañana oto-san- se despidió y al pasar por mi lado me susurró- espero que estés preparada para lo que te queda.- y salió de la casa.

- Creo que me debes una explicación jovencita- habló el director muy serio- vamos a mi despacho para hablar más tranquilos.- los tres guardianes los seguimos. Al entrar en la habitación el mayor de los cuatros tomo asiento en su silla mientras que los demás nos quedamos de pie.

-Director, sea lo que sea lo que le haya dicho Yuuki no es así- rompí el silencio para empezar a defenderme.

- ¿Entonces no has entrado en los dormitorios luna ni has disparado a uno de los vampiros de la clase nocturna?- me preguntó.

-Sí

-¿Entonces Yuuki mentía?- volvió a preguntarme.

-No, pero sólo entre en los dormitorios porque escuché unos gritos

-¿Unos gritos?

-Sí, Akari estaba siendo acosada por uno de sus compañeros, le pedí que la soltara y eso hizo, para luego acercarse a mí y como advertencia disparé fallando aposta- le expliqué.

-Director lo que está diciendo es cierto- habló por primera vez Yui para ayudarme- yo estaba presente cuando todo eso sucedió, ya que estaba subida en uno de los árboles que da a esos dormitorios.

-Además Alex no es una persona que use su arma así porque así- me ayudó Zero y no pude evitar que una sonrisa rápida apareciera en mi cara.

-Director pregúntele a Kaname a Miyu-chan o a Akari-le sugerí- ellos le dirán lo mismo que le he dicho yo.

-Está bien, pero hasta que no solucione esto quiero que me des tu arma.- accedió el directo, al escuchar sus palabras no pude hacer otra cosa que apretar con fuerza los puños, jamás desde la muerte de mis padres me había separado de aquella pistola, que había pertenecido a mi padre. En aquel momento no podía hacer otra cosa así que se la entregué y me fui de allí sin despedirme hacia mi cuarto.

Una vez en mi cuarto no tuve otra idea que pegarle una patada a la cómoda que había frente a la cama y hacerme daño en el pie con lo que terminé sentada en la cama volviendo apretar los puños con fuerza de la impotencia. De repente escuché como llamaban a la puerta. No quería ver a nadie, pero quien quiera que estuviese detrás de la puerta era muy insistente. Me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el peli plateado.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó, en su cara pude ver que estaba bastante preocupado y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esa arma para mí.

-He estado en situaciones peores- le contesté dejándole entrar en mi dormitorio-creo que podré superarlo- terminé diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-Eres capaz de sonreír incluso en los momentos más difíciles- comentó sentándose en la cama y yo le seguí.

-Esa soy yo.

-¿Por qué has salido tan tarde a dar una vuelta?- me volvió a preguntar

-No podía dormir y pensé que un poco de aire no me vendría mal.

-Pues esa idea te va a traer más de un quebradero de cabeza- me dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se tocaba la garganta- Creo que es momento de irme nos vemos mañana.-se despidió, pero lo paré cogiéndolo de la manga de la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mejor hablamos mañana- volvió a despedirse dándome la espalda.

-Va a ser que no- le dije levantándome de la cama y poniéndome delante de él- tienes sed.

-Alex es mejor que me vaya no quiero…- intentó decir pero no le deje que continuara.

-Ten- le ofrecí mi cuello- no creo que aguantes mucho más- el oji amatista intentó resistirse, sin embargo su sed pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad, me abrazó y me mordió. Cuando terminó besó con suavidad y me miró a los ojos

-Lo siento- se disculpó dejándome tumbada en la cama, pues estaba muy cansada.

-No tienes de que disculparte, para que están los amigos si no es para ayudarse- dije cerrando los ojos. Pude sentir como se iba alejando- Zero podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche- le pedí y enseguida sentí que se tumbaba junto a mí, me abrazaba y depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.

-0-

Había pasado ya aquella horrible semana .Cross-san me pidió disculpas después de haber hablado con Kaname y con las chicas. Miyu perdonó al sangre pura y siempre que me los encontraba estaban juntos riéndose, para sorpresa de Zero y Yui Akari por lo visto había conseguido que Aido-san se comportara como una persona normal. La peli lila seguía estando muy distante con Takuma-san, pero eso se acabaría en un par de días, en la fiesta de fin de año. En cuanto a Yuuki, se asombro de verme al día siguiente cuando ellos salieron de los dormitorios. Esa misma noche habló con Cross-san para que me echara de la academia, pero no lo consiguió. Por fin llegó el sábado por lo que todas las chicas fuimos a comprarnos los vestidos para la fiesta. Nos pasamos todo el día en el pueblo que había cerca de la academia. Todas elegimos nuestros vestidos con sus zapatos y complementos. Y así llegó la fiesta de fin de año. Yui y yo no s arreglamos en mi habitación y luego nos encontramos con el resto en la sala que el director había habilitado para la fiesta. La noche fue muy divertida hasta que llegó la hora de declararse, después de haber pasado a un nuevo año. Como Miyu, Yui y yo habíamos planeado la primera en decirle lo que sentía sería Miyu, mientras nosotras dos la espiábamos sin que nos viese y así sucesivamente.

**_Pov Narrador_**

_Con Miyu_

La chica se llevó a Kaname a uno de los balcones de aquella sala para poder hablar sin molestias. Los dos empezaron a hablar sobre su infancia hasta que sus amigas le hicieron una señal para que se diese prisa, pues Yuuki se estaba acercando en busca del castaño.

-Kaname, siempre has estado ahí para todo lo que mi hermana y yo hemos necesitado. Pero estoy harta de ser sólo tu amiga, quiero que seamos algo más.-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin embargo enseguida le dio la espalda y se apoyó en la barandilla- sé que estás enamorado de Yuuki, pero quiero que sepas que voy a luchar y no me pienso dar por vencida.- siguió diciéndole mientras miraba las estrellas. De repente la castaña sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y como la barbilla de su acompañante se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Mi amor por Yuuki hace mucho que acabó, así que no tienes que luchar por mi corazón porque ya lo tienes.- le susurró al oído, para después girarla y depositar un tierno beso sobre los labios de la vampiresa.

Ninguno de los dos se separó del otro durante toda la noche.

_Con Yui._

La oji rosa y Alex celebraban que a su amiga le hubiese ido tan bien. Su compañera de clase le deseó suerte y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia el rubio. La joven terminó chocándose con el chico y a este se le manchó de bebida la camisa.

-Gomen- se disculpó la chica.

-No pasa nada- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Etto… ¿podemos hablar mientras te ayudo a quitar esa mancha de la camisa?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Claro-contestó el chico sorprendido.

Ambos se fueron uno de los baños que había cerca de la habitación. Entre los dos jóvenes se instaló un silencio que no fue roto hasta que el ojiverde preguntó de qué quería que hablaran.

-Sabes que desde la muerte de mis padres odio a todos los vampiros- empezó a contestarle- sin embargo en la últimas semanas me he dado cuenta que no todos sois unos asesinos que puedo llegar a confiar en vosotros.

-Me hace feliz escuchar eso Yui-chan- se alegró el rubio.

-Eso no es todo lo que quería decirte- la peli lila tomo aire y lo soltó despacio- me gustaría que sepas que me gustas y que…- Yui no pudo continuar porque Takuma la abrazó y ella después de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo le devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo que me acabas de decir es el mejor regalo que me podían dar este nuevo año.- le dijo sin deshacer el abrazo-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

-Sí- le respondió abrazándole más fuerte para luego separarse un poco para poder verle a los ojos- aunque me gustaría que fuésemos despacio aún…

-Iremos todo lo despacio que tú quieras.

**Fin Pov Narrador**

_Con Alex_

Justo antes de que mi amiga guardiana terminase de declarase me fui para dejarles algo de intimidad. Y me fui a buscar a Zero, después de todo, las chicas se habían declarado y yo tenía que cumplir con mi parte del trato. Lo busqué con la mirada por toda la sala y no lo encontré así que me fui a la puerta que daba a la calle y allí lo encontré.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- le llamé la atención.

-Estar ahí dentro con todos esos vampiros puede ser muy agobiante- me comentó el peli plateado -¿Y tú qué haces aquí fuera, no estabas con Miyu y Yui de un lado para otro haciendo no se qué cosa?

-Sí, pero ellas ya han terminado de hacerlo por lo que sólo quedo yo.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Demos una vuelta mientras te lo cuento- le propuse, él simplemente asintió y me siguió. Cuando estábamos ya lo suficientemente lejos de la sala comencé con mi extraña declaración-¿Te sigue gustando Yuuki?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-La respuesta es muy fácil sí o no- le respondí.

-Creo que te lo deje muy claro con el beso del otro día ¿no crees?- me giré y le miré a los ojos- No, nunca he estado enamorado de ella. Simplemente creí que estaba enamorado de ella.-Aquella declaración me hizo sonreír, pero inmediatamente se vino a mi mente lo que eso significaba. Contar todo lo que había sucedido un año atrás.

* * *

**Quiero dejarles como iban vestidas cada una de las chicas en la fiesta así que les dejo la dirección por favor quiten los espacios.**

** . /ImagePreview/?q= fotos-de-vestidos-para-jovenes&ctid= CT3241944&searchsource= 49&start=0&pos= 11**

** . /ImagePreview/?q=vestidos-de-fin-de-a%C3%B1o-&ctid= CT3241944&SearchSource= 49&FollowOn=true&PageSource =Results&SSPV=&start= 35&pos= 13**

**Yui: Un vestido negro algo estilo como gothic lolita y mis amadas botas por las rodillas de color negro con tacón.**

** . /ImagePreview/?q=candy1+vestidos&ctid= CT3241944&SearchSource= 49&FollowOn=true&PageSource= Results&SSPV=&start=0&pos= 0**

**No quiero irme si antes responder a los reviews del capitulo anterior :)**

**María: Aquí tienes tu regalo de nochevieja jajaja, espero que te guste XD**

**Cana Lawliet-san: Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo anterior, no te preocupes a mi también me suele pasar cuando leo fics con tantos Oc soy incapaz de distinguirlos lo dos primeros capitulo, espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

**Yui-Kamui-shion: espero que te haya gustado y que en la fiesta del otro día te divirtieras mucho :)**

**Y por supuesto a todos los lectores que habéis leído el fic pero no comentasteis. También quiero desearos a todos una buena entrada de año y que este año que empieza se igual o mejor que este 2012**


	6. Chapter 6

**Queridos lectores antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por confundiros, al pensar que esto era un nuevo capítulo.**

**Quiero avisaros que voy a dejar de publicar por un tiempo, el motivo es el siguiente, tengo otros dos fics empezados y además los profesores han decidido matarme con los deberes y los exámenes, por lo que no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para escribir todo lo que me gustaría e incluso creo que debido a eso la calidad de los capítulos han ido empeorando. Por tal motivo he decidido que iré uno por uno, es decir, primero acabaré con el fic que tengo de One Piece, luego irá el de Inazuma Eleven y por último el de Vampire Knigt. El orden no es aleatorio, sino es el orden con el cual empecé a publicar.**

**De nuevo os pido perdón por lo ocurrido, pero creo que es la mejor solución que se me ha ocurrido y no quería desaparecer así sin más.**


End file.
